


Sannami Week 2020 Collection

by AllieNJoyz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami Week 2020, sanami - Freeform, sanjixnami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieNJoyz/pseuds/AllieNJoyz
Summary: Please enjoy my Sannami Week 2020 Collection
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	Sannami Week 2020 Collection

Day 1: Eye Contact

The air was hot and the sun was shining brightly on the cloud-free sky while the Straw Hats were enjoying a quiet day on the coast of an island they had just arrived on. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were enthusiastically building a sand castle with the help of Robin’s devil fruit, while Robin herself was reading a book in the shadow of a palm tree. Right beside here was Zoro napping like he did so often. Delightful songs were coming from Brooks Ukulele, which animated Franky to dance along with them all while being dressed up as a Hoola-Hoop-Girl. Nami was lying on the edge of the sea, enjoying the cool water that was covering half of her body and breeze coming from the sea. The whole situation felt very relaxing, those calm moments between their adventures were what kept her going. She did more than deserve this. Especially after they all had to pick up a fight with two Yonko’s, barley making it out whole and alive. Those moments of peace allowed her to sort her thoughts and get her clear her mind once again. It was like heaven.  
It did not take too long though for her peace to be interrupted. “Nami-san would you like to have a fresh drink?” Sanji was kneeling beside her, offering her the drink he was holding in his hand while smiling brightly. Due to the fact that Nami had to stare against the sun she could barely see Sanji, what she could see though was that the drink he was still offering her looked just as fancy as any drink Sanji made for her. “Thank you very much Sanji-kun.” She replied with a smile grabbing the drink and taking a sip. “It’s delicious.” she noted, as Sanji hadn’t moved and she could feel him still looking at her. “I am very happy you like it…” Nami could hear the slightest bit of unease in Sanjis voice, so she asked if he was ok. She could see against the sun that Sanji was rubbing the back on his head. “Actually… would you mind if I join you?” Nami wondered about the nervous tone in his voice, as he normally would just swoon over her with full confidence. She couldn’t remember a single time that he was shy about his advances. “Sure… if you keep your eyes and your hands on yourself.” Nami said while shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip off her drink. Without any further ado he sat down beside Nami.  
Much to her confusion Nami felt her heartbeat quicken, as she noticed just how close Sanji had sat himself beside her. She could feel the heat of his body through the small wall of water that was between his hip and hers. The sound of his breathing mixed with the sound soft wind was making and Nami noticed how her clear mind was gone. Sanjis unusual behavior and his physical presence were taking on her mind. She wondered why tough? While casually sipping on her drink, she tried to tell something off of Sanjis body language. Not her best idea. Sanji was wearing trunks only. Her eyes wandered from his well-toned legs that she could barely make out through the water, over his V-Shaped torso, which was just sat perfectly in scene by his low rising trunks, to his six-pack and his well build chest. She stopped her wandering gaze at his distinctive jaw line, as she wanted to avoid to meet his eyes. She felt some sort of guilt eyeing him like this, but she couldn’t stop so she returned her eyes to his six-pack again, which was covered with a few sprinkles of water that were now slowly drying leaving lags of salt. She heard how her drink was empty now, still she felt thirsty. Nami put the now empty glass beside her without taking her gaze off of Sanji. Somehow she couldn’t.  
She knew that Sanji, just like Zoro, Luffy or even Ussop, was objectively a very attractive man, but she rarely acknowledged this fact. Right now this thought was filling her head. Why tough was unclear to her… She had noticed before that Sanji was attractive and on one night, after too much alcohol, she even had admitted toward Robin that Sanji was the most attractive crew member to her. He was just her type as she found his appearance to be prince-like (even before she came to know that he was actually royalty). Maybe it was because he always acted so courteous and kind toward her… or any women. On the other hand he could be so cool. Maybe he was so especially attractive to her because she liked really liked him.  
WAIT WHAT?! Nami thought to herself, shocked at her own thoughts. Without thinking much she looked up just to find Sanji staring right back at her. Their eyes were staring directly into each other. Nami felt incredibly caught and felt heat rising in her cheeks. Were they ever so close while having direct eye contact? Their closeness was getting too much for her. To make things even worse she could tell that the look in Sanjis eyes were changing. This alone made Namis heart almost explode, but Sanji had to push her off the edge. “Like what you see?” he said with a cocky and husky voice. Nami splashed some water in his eyes, rose up and stamped deeper into the water. “You are impossible!” Nami said while turning around to look him deep in the eye, just before she dived down and started to swim around.  
Sanji sighed, but grinned slightly as he watched Nami taking her strokes. “I’ll tell you another day Nami-san” he mumbled to himself. Happy about what he thought he saw in her eyes. She was great at giving a poker face, but this time she had failed.


End file.
